thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Friends Reunited
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. Kion was at Broken Rock. He and Jasiri had arranged to meet there the previous morning. When Kion caught sight of Jasiri, he raised his tail in greeting. Jasiri padded forward slowly. "Hi Kion" she said. "Hi Jasiri, is something wrong?" Kion asked. "Dad is dying, Uncle Janja is going to take over leadership of the clan soon" Jasiri explained. Kion froze as the revaluation of Jasiri's news sank in. Jasiri was the niece of Janja, one of Kion's arch-rivals. "I'm sorry, Jasiri" Kion said slowly. "Thanks, Mom is busy preparing Auntie Rona for her upcoming role as matriarch of the clan" Jasiri said. "What is your role going to be?" Kion asked. "Madoa, Asante, and I are going to be scouts" Jasiri explained. "Tani used to be a scout before Zira's death" Kion said slowly. "I need to get back home, Kion" Jasiri said. "Okay" Kion said. Jasiri bounded off. Kion began to make his way back to Pride Rock. When Kion reached Pride Rock, he found Vitani resting outside the den. Kion padded up to her excitingly. "Hi Tani" he said. Vitani's expression softened as it rested on Kion. She'd been watching Kata playing with Marigold a few paces away from her. Kion followed Vitani's gaze and smiled when he caught sight of his favorite niece. "Are you okay?" He asked. Vitani nodded distractingly. "I'm fine, Kion." She said. "Are you sure?" Kion pressed gently. Vitani sighed. "Not really" she said quietly. Kion moved forward and settled beside Vitani. He reached up to nuzzle her cheek affectionally. "Tani, you know you're able to tell me anything right?" Kion asked. Vitani nodded. "I love you Kion, but I don't think you'll be able to understand this feud" Vitani said. "Why not?" Kion asked. "Because you won't be able to see how anyone can dislike me" Vitani admitted. "The whole pride knows about your feud with Kora's family" Kion pointed out. "I know" Vitani answered. "I love you, Tani." Kion said. "Thanks Kion" Vitani said. "Rafiki told me that Nita found a new plant" Kion said brightly. Vitani smiled warmly at the mention of her daughter. "I'm so proud of her" she said. "When will you tell Mari about Nita's position?" Kion asked. Vitani sighed. "I'll tell her in a few weeks." She said. Kion watched Vitani's gaze harden as Kata carried Mari inside the den. His brown gaze softened with sympathy "Mom's inside with Nona" Kion said helpfully. Vitani sighed and drew Kion into her paws. "Would you like to hear a story?" She asked. Kion nodded excitingly. "Which one?" Vitani asked. "Tell me about Kovu and Kiara's marriage ceremony" Kion said. Vitani chuckled and began the story. Meanwhile, Sarabi had met up with Nita at Hapuna Valley. They were settled underneath a baobab tree. "Nai Nai, I'm proud to be Rafiki's apprentice. He's taught me so much about herbs and healing, I can't wait to use my skills to help those I love" Nita said. "I'm happy that Mufasa finally sent a sign so Rafiki could make you his apprentice" Sarabi said. Nita glanced up. "I am too" She said. Sarabi rubbed a paw against Nita's cheek. "Why does Kion love Mari so much?" Nita asked. "Well, Mari is the youngest cub in the pride and Kion's the oldest. Perhaps Kion feels that Mari deserves his undivided affection and attention" Sarabi said slowly. "Kia told me that the Guard talks about her everyday while they're on patrol" Nita said. "Nita, you know that Kion loves both of you equally" Sarabi said gently. "I know Nai Nai, I understand why everyone loves Mari so much. She is a precious cub" Nita answered. Sarabi nodded in agreement. "I'm glad I get to help your mother raise her" she said. "Mom says that Grandpa and Yeh-Yeh are the only grandfathers that Mari and I know" Nita said. "That's right" Sarabi said. Meanwhile, Ameba had met up with Belee and Kia at the Meadow. They were discussing Marigold. "I can't wait to meet her" Ameba said excitingly. "You'll love her, Mari's already gotten the whole pride wrapped around her paw" Kia said fondly. "She's got the Lion Guard doting on her too" Belee added. "What's it like having another cub in the pride?" Ameba asked. Belee and Kia exchanged a glance. "It has it's perks" Belee admitted. "Yeah, Aunt Tani lets Nita explore with us around the Pridelands more then she used too" Kia said. "What else?" Ameba asked. "Aunty gets to spend time with us while Mom, Gran, and the other lionesses are hunting" Belee said. "What about the downsides?" Ameba asked. "I don't think there are any downsides yet" Kia said. "Kion's always spending time with Mari" Belee pointed out. "That isn't a downside, Marigold is the youngest cub in the pride and Kion's the oldest." Kia said thoughtfully. "Okay" Belee said. "Fuli says that King Simba and Queen Nala enjoy having another grandniece" Ameba said. "That's right, Gran and Grandpa adore Mari." Belee said. "She still hasn't met Grandpa Mufasa yet" Kia pointed out. "Aunty says she's not old enough to meet Grandpa Mufasa or Midnight" Belee said. "When will she be old enough?" Ameba asked. Belee shrugged. "She'll meet the inhabitants of the Pridelands at Kupatana" Kia imputed. Meanwhile, Simba and Nala had joined Vitani inside the den. They were watching Maya play with Marigold. "Are you okay, Tani?" Nala asked gently. "I don't know Nala, I want my children to know Kata and Maya but I can't get over their dislike for me" Vitani admitted. Simba and Nala exchanged a glance. "Didn't spending time with Kion help?" Simba asked. Vitani glanced up and caught the affectionally concerned expression on Simba's face. She allowed herself to feel soothed by Simba's kind tone. "It did a little bit, but I couldn't stop thinking about Kata interacting with Mari" Vitani said. Nala brushed her muzzle against Vitani's. "We love you and we're always here if you need us." She said gently. "Thank you" Vitani said. Suddenly Mari came scampering over to join them. She was followed by Maya. Simba and Nala sat up. Mari crawled into Simba's paws. "Hi Mama." She said. Nala rested her tail on Vitani's shoulder warningly. "Hello Mari" Vitani said warmly. Maya cleared her throat. "Hello Vitani" she said. Nala curled her tail around Vitani's shoulder. "Hello Maya" Vitani sighed. Simba pressed against Vitani's side comfortingly. "I've noticed you haven't joined the pride for the morning hunt lately, Maya" Nala said. Maya sighed. "Why is that?" Simba asked. "I'm afraid that other matters have required my attention" Maya said. Simba and Vitani exchanged a glance. "What would those matters be?" Simba asked. "The safety of my nieces" Maya replied. Vitani flexed her claws anxiously Marigold mewled and began playing with Nala's tail. ""It certainly is touching how fond my nieces seem to be of you, Queen Nala" Maya said curtly. Nala's eyes narrowed. "I adore my grandnieces Maya, Kora and Vitani will always be considered part of my family" Nala retorted. "Where is Nita?" Maya asked. "I don't think that's any of your concern" Vitani snapped. Simba curled his tail around Vitani's shoulder. "Easy, Tani." He said gently. Vitani bent down to nuzzle Mari's cheek. "Do you need us to handle this?" Nala asked gently. Vitani shook her head. Simba smoothed Vitani's ruffled fur with his tail. "I'm afraid I must meet up with my mother" Maya said. "Goodbye Maya" Vitani growled through gritted teeth. Maya inclined her head in Simba's direction and padded off. Vitani shuddered and pressed against Nala's side. "I'm so sorry, Tani" Simba said quietly. "Why do they hate me?" Vitani asked miserably. Her gaze softened as it rested on Mari. "I'll order Kata and Maya to join the hunt if you want" Nala suggested. Vitani shrugged. "I'm not sure how that would help." She said. "Can't Kora do anything about it?" Simba asked. "He's intimated by Kata's influence over him" Vitani explained. Nala rolled her eyes. "Tani, Nita and Marigold are lucky to have so many that love them" Simba said. "I know that and I'm grateful for the affection that they receive" Vitani said. Simba brushed his muzzle against Vitani's cheek. "Would you like to go hunting with us later?" He asked. Vitani nodded. She moved closer to Simba and leaned her head against his shoulder. Marigold had fallen asleep in Simba's paws. Nala stood up and bent to grasp Mari's scruff. "Tani, I'll help you get Mari settled for her nap" Nala suggested. Vitani nodded and stood up. She bade goodbye to Simba and followed Nala. Suddenly, Kion came bounding up to Simba. "Hi Dad" Kion said brightly. Simba's expression softened as he gazed at his son. "Hello, Kion." He said warmly. Simba bent his head and rubbed his jaw along Kion's. "How was your day?" He asked. "I played baobab ball with Twiga and Ameba" Kion replied. "Who's Ameba?" Simba asked. "Fuli's younger sister. She's Belee's non-lion best friend" Kion explained. Kion crawled into Simba's paws and settled down. "Dad, is Tani okay?" Kion asked. Simba sighed. "She has a lot on her mind." He explained. "Marigold certainly takes a lot of her attention" Kion noted. Simba chuckled. "She's lucky to have you to dote on her." He said. Kion's bright gaze softened. "Mari's a great love of mine. She's such a darling" Kion said Suddenly, Mari came bounding up to them. "Hi Papa" Mari said. Simba and Kion exchanged an amused glance. "Hi Mari" Simba said. Kion leaned over to nuzzle Mari's cheek. "How was your day?" He asked. "It was fine, Kion" Marigold answered. She crawled into Kion's paws. Simba stood up and leaned down to rub his muzzle against Mari's cheek. He and Kion exchanged a glance as Simba headed inside the den. "What'd you do today?" Kion asked. "I played with Grandma and Aunt Maya" Mari said. Kion's brown eyes were gleaming with amusement and affection as he watched Mari pounce on his tail. "Who taught you how to pounce?" He asked. "Pula did" Marigold answered. She yawned and curled up into Kion's paws. Kion bent down to nuzzle her cheek. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics